Left 4 Dead Campaigns
This page is about the main Left 4 Dead series on Falkuz's channel. If you were looking for the Extras series that doesn't focus on the main campaigns, go here. If you were looking for an actual list of campaigns from the game Left 4 Dead, go here. Left 4 Dead Campaigns is a series by Falkuz of him playing both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. When the series began, Falkuz still had a 15-minute limit on his videos and had to split No Mercy into five parts. After removing the limit and recording Crash Course, he decided to delete No Mercy and replace it with a new video of the campaign with the entire thing in one go. Therefore, it is unknown when the series truly began, but the earliest existing video is Crash Course, created on May 6th, 2013 (while the No Mercy redo was uploaded one week later). On October 13th, 2013, Falkuz uploaded his video on The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2; however, he apparently forgot to put this video in the playlist. Two years later, in September 2015, he looked at the playlist and didn't see The Parish, so he made a new video for it where he explained that he apparently forgot about it two years earlier. On September 5th, 2017, he went through a list of all of his videos and ended up finding out that he did indeed play The Parish. He updated the description and title of the second video, calling it a "better remake" because it was shorter and higher quality than the original. Description We played through Left 4 Dead, and fought through all the Hunters, Boomers, and Smokers. Our team of Survivors made it to the bridge, ending their journey. A new team of Survivors began their own story, bringing us to Left 4 Dead 2. Then they reached their destination as well............ Desperate for more Left 4 Dead, Falkuz decided... let's play all the first game's campaigns in the second game! (Oh, and there's two or three player-made campaigns here too!) Left 4 Dead *Left 4 Dead - No Mercy - KILL BILL *Left 4 Dead - Crash Course - Lots of Extras-worthy stuff at the end! *Left 4 Dead - Death Toll - COMPLETELY BREAKABLE *Left 4 Dead - Dead Air - BUNCHA CHEATIN' TANKS *Left 4 Dead - Blood Harvest - MULTIPLAYER Left 4 Dead Custom Campaigns *Left 4 Dead - Santa Can I Go Out and Kill? - CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! *Left 4 Dead - Santa Can I Go Out and Kill? (again) - CHRISTMAS TIME *Left 4 Dead - DeathCraft (Part 1) - INVISIBLE WITCHY *Left 4 Dead - DeathCraft (Part 2) - STUPID LOUIS Left 4 Dead 2 (+ Left 4 Dead - The Sacrifice) *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Center - THIS GAME TAKES MUCH LONGER *Left 4 Dead - The Sacrifice - DREAMS DO COME TRUE *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Passing - BILL'S KILLED *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dark Carnival - ELLIS DOESN'T ♥ NICK *Left 4 Dead 2 - Swamp Fever - OVERWITCHED *Left 4 Dead 2 - Hard Rain - A WITCHY RIDE *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Parish - GOING OUT WITH A BANG *Left 4 Dead 2 - The Parish (again... oops) - FINALE PARTY *Left 4 Dead 2 - Cold Stream - ENDLESS FLOW OF BROKEN VIDEO Left 4 Dead 2 Custom Campaign *Left 4 Dead 2 - Merry Christmas - THIS MAP LOOKS NICE Left 4 Dead "1 2" *Left 4 Dead 2 - No Mercy - BACK TO MY ROOTS *Left 4 Dead 2 - Crash Course - I MISSED WITCHY *Left 4 Dead 2 - Death Toll - BILL'S BOOMER BUDDIES *Left 4 Dead (1 and 2) - "Tutorial Standards" - CHOO CHOO *Left 4 Dead 2 - Dead Air - LEARNING NEW THINGS *Left 4 Dead 2 - Blood Harvest - INVASION OF INSANITY Trivia *This series, along with the Happy Wheels series, are the only two series where every video's title is in all capital letters (other than Left 4 Dead - Crash Course). *Falkuz's confusion about The Parish, mentioned above, was so great that this wiki even said "Falkuz originally completely forgot to play The Parish" until the issue was cleared up.